Unfinished
by SwedishHobbit
Summary: I post this to fanfiction as i have what i want to write but it seems a little disjointed so i'm wondering if anyone can help me?


The cool breeze blew through the still warm late evening. The last orange and pink hues tinted the sky as the couple lay on the ground, curled up next to each other, outside a small cabin on the mountainside.

The remaining embers of a once-small fire popped as they died, and Josh pulled the blanket across them both, making up for the lost heat. Jennifer, her soft breathing, rhythmic and slow had fallen asleep. He kissed her temple and she stirred, her eyes opening.

Josh gazed down at her, his eyes soft and concerned, he whispered. I didn t mean to wake you. Jennifer returned his gaze a smile formed on her face. It s ok. I didn t mean to fall asleep on you, I was just so comfortable.

He leaned down and brushed her lips with his. After a moment he said, You looked so cute, I couldn t wake you. Smiling Jennifer nuzzled herself further under the blanket as a cool chill swept through the mountains and his arm hugged her waist, pulling her closer. Want to go in?

No, I m fine right here. At the same time Jennifer leaned up and kissed him deeply, full of passion that had at one time only been imagined. He rolled to his back and pulled her on top of him, pressing their bodies close, yet skillfully never leaving her lips. One arm hugged her waist tightly, the other caressed her face gently.

Jennifer's hand grasped lightly behind his neck, kindly massaging the muscle. For that moment in time, all else stopped. They were far from anywhere, which added to the feeling as if time only progressed for them. Only they existed.

He trailed her kisses across the tender part of his neck, just above his collarbone. He sighed a soft breath and she could feel the goose bumps arising on his skin. She tugged his shirt up and over his head, and continued random kisses along his chest and neck. His hands roamed the skin just beneath her own shirt; and, before long, the cloth joined his in the small ruffled pile near his head.

Jennifer pressed herself once more to him, kissing him with a deep warm passion. Her tongue slid slightly over his bottom lip, and he parted his lips a little to allow access. His heart beat a steady tempo into her chest, and she caused it to quicken when she slid her thigh up to meet his groin. He let out another soft hiss.

Smiling to herself as her own heart rate increased, she sat up a bit and took in his face. It was kind and gentle, but the glazed-over look in his eyes made an ever-so-great contrast. Her hand slipped down and released his button from its jean restraint, and slid the zipper to meet the likes.

A smirk played on her lips as he aided in the removal of his pants. His length pressed at the fabric of his boxers, and he groaned as she grasped hold of it in her palm. Josh closed his eyes, his breathing quickened. She slid his member out to meet her soft lips, which immediately kissed the length of the shaft.

She felt the muscles in his body tense and relax, and she got some twisted pleasure in knowing that she was the cause of it. Unexpectedly, he came-to, and rolled her over, pressing her back to the earth. He tugged at her button and slid her jeans down as well, revealing black and pink polka-dot boy shorts. He smiled and sucked lightly on her neck before removing those as well.

Jennifer shivered as the blanket had long been forgotten. Let me help, he cooed in her ear and placing himself at her entrance, he eased himself in, taking care to her reaction. Once she adjusted, she nodded her head and kissed him once more.

He pulled himself out a bit before reentering each time with a slightly harder force. She was lost for words, and instead allowed her nails to rake at his bare back. She knew it d probably leave marks later, but right now she was conscious to only one thing, Them.

He increased his pace, as he felt himself getting close. He knew she was close too, her face showing just how close Jennifer was. Suddenly, her muscles tightened around him, her stomach tensed and her back arched. She was spiraling into the unknown and she let out a loud moan to match. That was all it took to send him spinning out as well.

His balls gave way and he released into her, groaning loudly as he thrust his tense body once more before collapsing in a heap on top of her.

He kissed her forehead gently once more before rolling over once again, pulling her as close to him as possibly. The stars shone brightly overhead as the sun had long since gone down. He grabbed at the forgotten blanket and recovered them both, and together they took a deep breath and fell asleep.

The next morning she awoke exhausted and fully clothed. She recalled the night before and smiled before quickly rolling over. Josh had gone. In the back of her mind she knew he would, orders were orders he had no choice.

Jennifer felt a silent tear fall from her eyes as she thought about the danger that he was now in. Looking across at his pillow she saw a piece of paper which lay in place of where he should be. Picking it up, she read:

I Promise You I ll Come Back. "Oh how I hope so" she whispered to herself, unable to control the sobbing.

Jennifer spent the weeks after Josh leaving her wondering why she even bothered getting up in a morning. No one knew of what had happened between the two that night, they only knew that he had to go back to the forces as he was called upon.  
Everyone could tell that something must have happened as Jennifer didn't want to do anything that they suggested. No one spoke of how Josh was doing after the last breakdown Jennifer had when they received news that he and his team were caught in an explosion where their camp was.  
Jennifer tried acting like nothing was bothering her but after that news she kept pulling more and more into herself. People had been noticing that she also wasn't eating how she had and that she could range from being happy one minute to very upset and angry the next.  
It was finally the following week that she received a letter explaining that yes he was in the explosion but he was injured not dead. She felt a weight ease off her shoulders knowing that he was ok. It was the day after the letter that Jennifer's mother came to her and told her how she had been acting was very unlike her and that the cold Jennifer had should have gone by now but she was still being very sick.  
Her mother made her promise to go and see the doctor because of her sickness. So she went to the doctors and told him all about her unusual eating habits which she hadn't noticed and her mood swings.  
The doctor asked "is there any chance your pregnant?" to which she replied "no, why is there a chance that could explain my behaviour?" and the doctor said "lets check anyway, please give me your arm so i can take some blood to see."  
The doctor took some blood and had the lab run it fast as Jennifer wanted to know as soon as she could. She was dreading telling Josh if she was, as he was only 21 and his career was getting to where he wanted it to be. They never did have the conversation about children as they being together was still a secrect.  
They were going to announce it to everyone but he got called back before they could. The entire time that the doctor and Jennifer were waiting for the results had to be the longest five minutes of her life. When the results came back and the doctor proudly said "congratulations your going to be a mum", all the colour drained from Jennifer's face. She said a quick goodbye to the doctor then bolted for the door to get some fresh air to calm down her nerves. Jennifer rang her mother to come and pick her up and all she said on the phone was "your right" to which her mother said "i'll be there in five minutes".  
By the time her mother picked her up she couldn't stop shaking from worrying so much about how this would impact their lives.

Meanwhile Josh is sat in the hospital ward on base trying everything and anything to persuade the doctors and nurses to let me go because he can't stand hospitals. That and he just wanted to be on the first flight back home, out of the ongoing war all around him.  
He had received word from his parents on how Jennifer was becoming more and more distant with everyone. He was worried that him wanting to follow his career was the wrong decision and that he should have stayed with Jennifer that night instead of choosing his job over her.  
He had been told by the doctors after much pleading and bribing that he could go home soon to fully heal his wounds. He had to wait another week before he could see her again, which was killing him when he realised her distancing herself was his fault.

He was told this morning that he could go home, so he packed his bags as fast as he could and got the first flight out of there. When he got off his flight and made it to Jennifer's house it was her mother that answered the door with a look of shock on her face, all she said to him was "she's in her room sleeping".  
He made his way upstairs to her room being carefull to be quiet as she looked so peaceful asleep. He got in next to her and she automatically curled into him. He placed a soft kiss on her temple, glad to finally have her back in his arms.  
The kiss woke Jennifer up and to say she was more excited than suprised would be an understatement. She leaned over and kissed him as deeply and passionately as she could to try and show him how much she missed him, to which he responded with equal fervour.  
When they broke apart for air Jennifer ended up running to the toilet to be sick with Josh quickly following behind her and holding her hair out of the way while rubbing her back. When she had stopped and rinsed her mouth out Josh asked "how long have you been sick for?" to which she said "I need to tell you something".  
Jennifer walked back to her bed as she wanted to be comfortable having this conversation if he was going to leave again after finding this out. After Josh came and joined her she told him how she had been feeling unwell since he left which she thought was just a combination of a cold and worrying about him. But she went to the doctors earlier that day who did a blood test on her to find out what was wrong and found that she was pregnant. When Jennifer got to telling him this bit she was bordering on sobbing as she only saw this going one way, but when he just took her hand and said "everythings going to be fine, i'm not going anywhere. Not without ou two." she felt like she could breathe. 


End file.
